the project Icarus au
by aboyandhisstarship
Summary: David greenwood is a happy go lucky ball of sunshine that is until he accidentally opens an email he really wasn't supposed to now he is the most valuable intelligence asset on earth. with every rogue agency and criminal searching for the intersect..looking for him will David be safe will the 3 CIA agents sent to protect him succeed? credit for david last name goes to forestwater87
1. Chapter 1

The project Icarus au chapter one:

David greenwood stepped out into the crisp morning air smiling from ear to ear. To him it was the best time of the year two days before the kids would arrive at Camp Campbell. A day he has been looking forward to since he was 8 years old and had realized his love of the camp and the great outdoors. David's musings on the past lead him to think about Mr. Campbell founder of the camp billionaire outdoorsman and humanitarian. David sat down to drink his cup of coffee before getting down to the business of getting the camp ready for the campers dismissing the question of where Mr. Campbell was now figuring that Mr. Campbell was probably building a school in Africa.

Langley Virginia:

Cameron Campbell put on his bullet proof vest and loaded his assault rifle the other people around him were all criminals from all walks of life. greedy or crazy enough to agree to steal something form the CIA. The thing they were planning on stealing was a computer, a super computer to be precise however they don't want the computer itself. What they were planning on stealing was the data the computer held. The data was every secret, every piece of intelligence the government of the United States of America had. all this information was encrypted in thousands of images. Access to the computer which was called the Intersect was very strict and safety gear was required otherwise the intersect could interface with your brain and download all of the government secrets into your subconscious mind well at least in theory no one had ever dared to find out and Campbell wasn't going to be the first . "Alright let's get rich" Campbell said is the crew prepared there assault on the faculty.

*six minutes and 37 seconds later*

Gun shots were ringing out everywhere as Camron Campbell dove behind a counter in a room filled with weird looking panels "cover me!" Campbell yelled " I'm downloading the data now!" and with a flicker hundreds of images flooded to room on every wall Campbell thankfully wearing his protective googles looked franticly at the download bar Campbell called "90%,95%,100% were golden!" before planting the c4 to destroy the intersect and increase the data's value even more he quickly composed an email to send to himself something discrete that the CIA wouldn't notice until it was too late then Campbell came up with the perfect option naming the email "camp activity list" he sent it. Just then a giant armoured SUV crashed in with the remaining attackers claiming in and spending off triggering the explosives and destroying the intersect.

David greenwood was walking past the desk top computer when he heard a soft *Bing*. David lit up and said "oh great an email probably a young camper who is just too darn excited for camp to start." He walked over and woke the computer up it was an email marked "camp activity list" David seemed puzzled for a second "that's odd Mr. Campbell doesn't have as much direct involvement with camp as he used to.. Ah he probably would want me to look it over" and then David opened the email looking with confusion at the slew of images before he felt himself drifting being pulled in not even blinking he watched the images go by. Hours passed until it was late at night the images stopped and David fell on to the floor with a loud thunk. In the background the desktop computer sparked as it burned out never to come alive again. In that exact moment David greenwood became the most sought intelligence asset on earth.


	2. its a party in the CIA

Project Icarus au chapter 2:

Langley Virginia: inside of CIA headquarters was the office of an older man who looked like how movies depict secret agents. He was getting on in years at about the age of 65 he wear a black two piece suit and a pair of square rimmed glasses he frequently takes off to polish. In front of him sat two of his most trusted agents within his top secret division of the CIA. This division is known as project Icarus. The idea of the project was to take wards of the state people who wouldn't be missed and who no one notice and teach them to spies and killers. The two agents in front of him were the best field agents the project had ever produced the first was a girl with teal hair trained in gruella warfare and is one of top snipers in the world. Next to her was a boy Indian descent that had a talent for blending in going unnoticed and assassination. The greying man was waiting for the 3rd agent selected for this critical assignment to arrive the just then there was a nervous knock on the door. "Come in" said the old man with a commanding voice the door opened to reveal another young child who rung his hands nervously looking around the sparse office. "Ah codename nelson glad you could finally join us" the Oldman said with an air of seeming disinterest 'this is codename Nicole and codename Maxwell" he said gesturing to both of the already seated agents. "Codename nelson works in the research and design labs and this will be his first time in the field." He said to the agents in front of him.

"Now the mission" the older man pressed a button on a remote and screen lowered showing a picture of a thin smiling from ear to ear ginger adult about the age of twenty-four. g "this is David greenwood. Born July 1 1994 graduated top of his class form UCLA with a dual major in botany and child care. Spent 18 months living in woods after wards as part of an NASA study on the viability of single individual be self-sufficient in a dangerous environment. Shortly after his research ended he reached out to and eventually worked for this man." The slide changed showing a picture of Camron Campbell "now Mr. Greenwood was not involved in any illegal activities until just yesterday where we were able to determine he downloaded the stolen intersect into his mind we however don't know if this was a part of the plan." The old man took off his glasses cleaning them once again before saying "to this end your mission is simple enter camp Campbell under the guise of being normal campers and determine if mister greenwood is a threat national security of this nation and if he has the intersect. Codename nelson if he in fact does have the intersect you are to attempt to remove it if at all possible failing that you are to remain close to mister greenwood and pass on any information the intersect provides.. Any questions? Nothing good now get out of here your wheels up in 15." Giving the old man a sharp salute the 3 agents left the office.

Outside of the old man's office codenames Nicole's serious face faded as she practically burst with energy saying "can you guys believe it we get to work as a team taking down bad guys and saving the world from evil it's going to be great!" codename Maxwell looked at her bitterly saying "look I don't know what it is your so Godman excited about we get to listen to some overeducated asshole try and understand and connect with us while he try to pump him and see if he has the government secrets" codename Nicole looked sad for a second before the smile was back saying "what do you think codename nelson do you think this is going to be fun" she said giving her best puppy dog eyes codename nelson rolled his eyes responding "only if you think hanging out in the woods away from air conditioning in the middle of summer is fun" codename Nicole simply smiled and said "but think it will be great we can kill bad guys deliver one lines and who knows maybe even" she looked around quickly to make sure no one was around before practically whispering "get a nickname" codename Maxwell sighed responding "yea and the CIA will start paying us" before shoving his hands in his pockets starting to walk towards the waiting jeep to take them to the plane "come on let's get this hell over with."


	3. Your CIA agents?

Project Icarus au chapter 3: your CIA agents!?

The old yellow bus drove up the road under the wooden archway with a couple of letters missing making it read "camp camp" at the end of the dirt road stood David greenwood. Smiling from ear to ear he excitedly greeted the campers saying "hello and welcome to camp Campbell! Follow me and I will show you around." David spun around making wide strides and smiling so hard his face looked like it hurt. He stopped just short of a series of temporary tents and begin explaining about how they are the camps sleeping area. Codename nelson quietly said "you have got to be kidding me! It's bad enough I'm out of my lab but I don't even get a proper place to sleep." Codename Nicole was next to him and replied "it isn't that bad nelson I sleep in tents like these all the time!" she said smiling as she skipped a few feet appearing to look interested in what David was saying to the untrained eye. but was actually checking there flank for snipers. Meanwhile on the other side of codename nelson codename Maxwell said "let's get this over with." Before he could do anything a women came around the corner David's face let up when he saw her saying "Gwen! Campers this is Gwen my co consular and she will be helping me run all the exciting camp activates say hi Gwen!" Gwen simply responded with vague grunt and tried to escape only to be pulled in by David "Now Now Gwen as my fellow camp counselor you really ought to be a part of this tour as well!" Gwen looked like she was going to argue before sighing and standing next to David codename Maxwell said "this is our chance isolate him and find out what he knows" codename Nicole nodded knowing exactly what Maxwell wanted to do and took up a position just out of David's sight line as Maxwell approached David meekly asking "excuse me I have a question." David saw the young boy and smiled waving for Gwen to carry on the tour without him for a minute "and what can I do for you ma-." Before David could finish his sentence his eyes narrowed and a sound similar to distant gust of air form a passing car within his mind as he looked at Neilson a torrent of images flooded to him. The pictures contained a cactus followed by beakers of chemicals followed by pictures of nelson working on something mechanical before the words CIA and PROJECT ICARAS flashed on a red background. David backed up visibly shocked saying almost distantly "codename nelson 3 PhDs agent of top secret CIA project ICARUS." David was still shocked "wait he's a CIA agent how do I know that?!" David said turning to Maxwell who much to his surprise was holding a tranquilizer gun the last thing he heard before being knocked unconscious was "damn it this was supposed to be easy."


	4. Don't freak out

Project Icarus chapter 4:

David wakes up finding himself tied to a chair in a dark room. He hears a voice that he is able to identify as Codename Nelson saying "well he has the intersect… and I can't take it out of him"

David frowned asking aloud "the intersect? What are you talking about?"

Codename Maxwell gave a long suffering sigh saying "David a couple of days ago you got an email do you remember?"

David nodded slightly saying "yes… wait was I not supposed to open that email"

The three young agents looked at each other until Codename Nelson spoke up ignoring the question "well inside of that email was a database of secrets. Secrets that are now stuck inside your brain"

David was shocked "what! This isn't funny kids!"

Codename Maxwell walked right up to him staring him directly in the eyes "You moron you flashed on Nelson and learned he is an agent! We are not lying to you!"

David went quiet as he asked "so what happens now? I can't imagine the government's wants me having these secrets"

Codename Neilson sighed "sadly the computer was destroyed leaving just you. So you have to work with us and we will keep you safe"

Codename Nicole sprang into David's line of sight "and kill bad guys and save the day and it is going to be great!"

Codename Maxwell rolled his eyes adding "listen David if you tell anyone about this…well you don't want to find out." He finished letting the threat hang in the air.

Codename Neilson walked forward handing David a watch "put this on and keep it on it has a homing device allowing us to keep track of you. If you push the restart timer button it sends out a distress signal" he said pointing to the button

David just nodded before the team let him out and escorted him the short distance back to the camp.

The trio escorted David back to the camp with David jumping at the slightest noise. Just then Gwen arrived asking loudly and with an annoyed tone "there you are David! Where have you been?"

David gave a fake smile trying to conceal his nerves "I was just uhh showing these campers the lake…. Yea"

Gwen nodded unconvinced but wrote it off as David just being weird "okay then. Well the rest of the campers are at the activity field come on" David just nodded as they went towards the field where the other campers where getting acquainted with their areas.

Codename Neilson separated from the group and bumped into a small kid in a cheesy space suit who looked up to him and smiled "Well hello Neilasib….neilsin… Neil!" the kid tried to pronounce Nelsons name before settling on Neil.

Neilson tried to correct the Kid but Nicole appeared out of nowhere flying into the conversation "it's alright space kid, Neil is just Grouchy" giving the newly nicknamed Scientist a wink before slipping away. Neil sighed turning back to his station to get himself set up to keep an eye on David.

Codename Nicole was wondering around scoping out the other campers determining if any of them are a threat to David. As she strolled along she ran into two other camper's one was holding a skateboard and the other was practicing a dramatic speech. The girl holding the skateboard looked at Nicole saying "you must be Nicole… that isn't a very cool name what do you think Preston?"

Preston nodded his agreement saying "Nicole Is clearly not a name suited to someone such as yourself. You're too rough to rugged for such a common name… Nikki however is strong and outdoorsy what do you think?"

Nikki barely held in a squeal as she said quietly "sure Nikki is nicer then Nicole." And then smiled widely happy at her new nickname

Meanwhile Codename Maxwell was still with David and Gwen Rolling his eyes at his follow agent's actions. Gwen tried striking up a conversation "so do you go by Maxwell?" she asked looking at the kid

Maxwell sighed annoyed and answered "Yes what's it to you!?"

David stepped in saying "now now max. That's no way to talk to one of your counselors!" David smiled cheerfully

Max grunted ignoring the newly coined Nickname "whatever." Before wondering off towards Neil

Gwen glanced over at David a smile hint of a smile playing on her face "so he seems like he's going to be a handful"

David turned to her grinning from ear to ear "Gwen there is no such thing as a handful here only happy and euthuasitic Campers!"

Gwen shook her head "Glad to see you have gotten over your camp just starting blues" she meant it sarcastically but David didn't care.

He smiled happily smacking Gwen in the back answering "Thanks Gwen you know I always try to be in the best shape for our Campers!"

Gwen simply sighed and walked away leaving David alone to overlook the clearing. After a moment there were the quiet sounds of footsteps before a voice called "excuse me? Can you direct to me to a David greenwood?"

David was about to turn around and tell the man that he was David when he felt his eyes narrow and the intersect triggered, Multiple Images flashed before David's eyes a Piñata, a map of south America, several dead bodies, the words Drug Cartel! And wanted by the United States government flashed leaving David standing awkwardly as the man expected an answer.

David slowly turned around to see the man clearly dressed for hiking and was looking at David expectantly. David tried to stay calm as he pressed the reset timer button on his watch while asking "who did you say you were looking for sir?"

The Drug Cartel man took a look at David saying "David Greenwood, He works for a friend of mine that I would like to know the location of."

David smiled awkwardly "I'm sorry I don't know any David greenwood" He stammered clearly not fooling the man.

The man smiled and said "oh really so your telling me this isn't you?" he said pulling out David's Driving license photo with one hand and a knife with another.

The man took a step towards David "now you're going to tell me. Where is Campbell…" just then there was a slight sound and the knife came went flying out of his hand. David looked around confused before beging nailed in the back and falling to the ground with a thud.

David heard max say "stay down Idiot! Jeez it's been one day!" before getting off David. David lay down face down on the ground but he heard grunts and the sounds of Niki whooping. As the fight raged on. After a moment David dared to look up and saw max easily dodging a punch before hitting the attacker in the stomach allowing Niki to follow through with a Karate Chop knocking him out.

Max sighed looking at the knocked out criminal "alright we need to clean this up Niki stay with the asset Neil your with me. We need to contact command." He then turned to David "If you blow our cover. We will throw you into a underground bunker for so long you will forgot what fresh air tastes like. You understand!" David simply nodded and walked towards the field with Niki skipping next to him

She noticed David's pale face and smiled "relax David we will protect you"

David nodded "thanks Niki" Nikki nodded and skipped away but not so far She couldn't see David. David sat down next to Gwen overlooking the field.

Gwen looked slightly worried saying "you ok David you look green."

David glanced over his shoulder to see Max and Neil taking care of the bad guy before saying awkwardly "Of course Gwen I have never been better!" before sitting lower in his chair terrified for his life.


	5. the counselor soical

Project Icarus au chapter 4:

Gwen had always thought David was weird with his happy go lucky attitude and his love of this shitty camp she thought it was kind of cute….In a stupid kind of way. But this year things were different about him. She has not seen him this jumpy since the last time someone let him drink beer and she intended to get to the bottom of it.

Gwen was creeping through the camp after doing some midnight snacking when she heard a whispered argument from the tent of trio as David called them.

A voice that sounded like max was clearly annoyed saying "I know I don't want to take him either but everything we know about him is in the intersect."

Neil moaned "but the flower scouts!"

Nikki joined "yea there so prim and proper and they hate getting dirty!"

Neil asked "how do you know so much about them?"

Before Nikki could answer Max interrupted "look back on task people. The counselor social is Tuesday. And we need to make sure David is there. All the dipshit adults in this god forsaken forest is going to be there. And we need a reason for David to be as well"

Nikki pointed out "wouldn't he always go?"

Neil shuddered "according to Intel it is a….couples event"

Nikki clearly shocked and nervous "he needs…a date!?"

Max sounded resigned "he does. And we need to get him one. Then see if he flashes like they think he should."

Gwen had enough storming into the tent saying "why are you shit's still up!" her voice angry and her face heated

The children looked down saying "sorry Miss Gwen" Gwen noted in the back of her mind there response was odd to precise almost military like but she shook it off saying

"just go to bed" before storming away lost in her thoughts about there being a couples activity happening for years and briefly entertaining the notion of going with David before shaking it off thinking that she can't let her self-go down that road.

Back in there tent the 3 agents looked at each other smiling Gwen's clear feelings were not lost on them as max said "Well we found Tree boy's date"

Next morning

Max took a sip of his cup of coffee the word nope portraying his current thought's very well.

Max entered the dining hall and sat down with a thump next to Neil and across form Niki who said brightly "good morning max!"

Max grumbled taking another sip as Neil pointed out "you should really not drink so much of that stuff"

Max spit out "we have to get David a date I think I earned a cup of coffee."

Nikki asked "come on max isn't a nice change to help people find love instead of what we normally do?"

Max rolled his eyes responding "love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed Neil back me up on this"

Neil raised his hands after seeing Nikki shoot him a glare wisely opting not to answer instead changing the topic "so what's the plan?"

Nikki Smiled "easy we get David and Gwen to realize there undying love for each other and then after the mission they will…hold hands" she glanced around the room quickly before adding the final statement

Max smiled slightly Nikki Is a trained killer who is somehow impossibly innocent still and it was rubbing off on him but he shrugged saying "do we have anything on Gwen good old fashioned black mail would be easiest"

Just then Gwen entered looking at them for just a second before waking over the counselors table complete with a grinning from ear to ear David half yelling "good morning Gwen!"

Gwen mumbled a greeting to David barely able to make eye contact with him before saying "coffee"

David Smiled brightly "of course Gwen! We need you awake and ready for another great day!" handing her a cup of coffee

Gwen sniffed saying "2 creams and 2 sugars?"

David smiled "of course! I know how you like your coffee"

Gwen blushed lightly but David was too busy heading towards the trio when he arrived he leaned down and said quietly "everything ok?"

Neil stared at him answering to quickly "of course what do you mean?"

David said "because you have been staring at Gwen since she came in"

Max sighed "we will talk later" David nodded leaving the building to get together for his busy day.

Max turned to the other's from the trio asking "what do we have?"

Neil said "still waiting to hear from Langley about her internet history… we could out her crush on David?"

Max shook his head "no we need her in our pocket and threatening to out her crush and then setting them up on a date won't work"

Nikki suggested "well there is the stuff that isn't camp Approved. We could threaten to out her unless she goes as David's date?"

Max asked "stuff what kind of stuff"

Nikki blushed slightly giving Max everything he needs just from that reaction he smiled "perfect"

Later that day in the trio's tent:

David was waiting for the young agents to meet him and tell him what the gosh darn heck is going on.

Just then the trio entered the tent allowing David to exclaim "finally. Now what are you three up to?"

Neil sighed "does the name Budapest mean anything to you?"

David said "what like the cit…" before he could finish he heard the wind blowing as his eyes narrow and a picture of weapons, dead bodies, a map labeled Sleep peak Region, followed by the words Smuggler , Wanted, Armed and dangerous, Approach with caution.

David blinked away the flash as Max said "we have intel that he is apparently supposed to be at the sleepy peak Counselor social.

David said "and you need me to go?!"

Neil nodded "everything we know about him was fed into the intersect… we need you to ID him"

David spluttered pointing out "assuming I can even do this it's a black tie event! I also need a date!"

Neil pulled up the mattress revealing a tuxedo saying "we got the black tie covered"

David blinked "how did you know my size?"

Max deadpanned "CIA remember we have your rental detail from prom night"

David blinked "really?"

Max rolled his eyes "no genius we checked your closet. Now about your date we got that covered as well. You will be going with Gwen"

David chocked saying "what no way! Gwen would never agree to that. I mean she is smart and pretty and talented…but there is no way she feels the same way about me!"

Nikki and Neil looked at each other knowingly while Max not really caring about David's love life said "don't worry we are blackmailing her into helping us"

David yelled "blackmailing! What's wrong with you!...wait if she is helping us that mean she knows about the…" he points to his head seemingly excited at the idea of telling her

The trio all yelled "no!" at the same time

Max finished "David you cannot tell her! You would only be putting her in more danger!"

David pouted but nodded saying "so what exactly is the plan?"

The trio Looked at each other and begin to explain.

Earlier:

Gwen entered her cabin to see max sitting on her chair waiting patiently saying "oh good you're here"

Gwen said "max what the…. What?"

Max smiled with fake sweetness "listen Gwen… me and my friends got lost and stumbled on something really disturbing in here Just imagine what David would say if he found out"

Gwen panicked on the inside but on the outside remained calm "I have no idea what it is your talking about Maxwell" adding venom to the name

Max fake pouted "oh so you don't mind if these books and magazines are accidently left out where ol sunshine boy can find them"

Gwen sighed and replied "what do you want Max?"

Max reached into his hoody pulling out an invitation to the counselor social saying "I need you to dress up. You and David have a date tonight"

Gwen frowned clearly suspicious but seeing that she had no other choice simply nodded her assent

That night:

David undid and re did his bowtie 4 times as Neil briefed "ok David we will be right outside. Get in Id Budapest and blend in got it!"

David nodded halfheartedly as Max said "for the love of you look fine!"

David glanced up at him "you think Gwen will like it?"

Max rolled his eyes as Nikki smiled "no doubt David now come on we need to meet her"

David was dragged out side waiting for Gwen to be ready. A minute later Gwen emerged and David's Jaw hit the floor. She was wearing an elegant violent dress that matched her perfectly in ways he could not describe.

Gwen smiled saying "how do I look?"

David smiled "you look pretty girl… good you look pretty good"

Gwen rolled her eyes elbowing David playfully to cover her blush as she said "you can pull off a tux better than I would have thought"

David blushed rubbing the back of his head saying "yeah I had uhhh help"

David noticed Neil tapping his watch behind Gwen bringing him back to reality "we should go…don't want to be late" offering his arm like his mom taught him so many years ago

Gwen secretly swooned as she took the arm and headed for the Camp mobile.

Town:

The party had been going for about an hour David had talked to nearly everyone. No flashes no nothing and he was starting to relax enjoying his Shirley temple but he felt tugging on his sleeve to see Gwen smiling at him saying "care for a dance" David could tell she had a drink but was not drunk. David smiled accepting the offer just as a slow dance came on.

The two gazed at each other getting lost in each other as the song came to a close. Pikeman appeared asking "mind if I cut in?" not waiting for an answer he snatched Gwen away leaving David alone on the dance floor.

A woman approached him saying "I'm sorry I saw your partner get snatched up so I was wondering if I could have this dance?"

David decided to obligate the woman as a tango came on. The dance was and helped David to not think of Gwen having to dance with Pikeman. As the final dip happened he glanced down at his partner and noticed an odd set of scars. Before he could wonder about what tragic accident befall her he felt his eyes narrow. And the sound of the gist of wind as images flashed before him of dead bodies, the woman being injured with a knife and the words Budapest, armed and dangerous, approach with caution.

David blinked away the flash before quietly muttering "help"

He reached down and gently touched turned the setter on his watch. That discreetly takes a picture and sends it back to the agents. Who will take care of the rest. Only Budapest glanced down and her eyes opened wide in surprise. It took David a second before he realized she knows that the watch isn't a watch.

Budapest proceeded to kick David in the shin forcing him to drop her with a yelp. She then stood up and started running for the exit.

Gwen rushed over through the surprised party guests "David are you ok!? What happened?"

"She was jealous over you dancing with Pikeman and wanted to get back at me" David lied unconvincingly.

Outside Budapest was met by the trio who took her out with ease. Gwen said "are you sure your ok?"

David smiled "I wouldn't mind going home if that's alright with you?" Gwen nodded and the two headed back for the camp mobile riding in silence.

It was during this silence Gwen realized that she had fun and knew what it is she wanted. When David pulled back up to the camp and walked her to her door she leaned down giving him a gentle peck on the cheek before saying "I had fun David we should do this again sometime"

David said "sure!...but only if you want to…which you do because you asked…" Gwen rolled her eyes and gave David a wave before going back inside

David was walking on a cloud as he headed back for his cabin. When he heard a twig snap behind him and a familiar voice say "hello Davy" David stopped dead in his tracks as he felt his eyes narrow and heard the distant sound of wind.


End file.
